Lost In Snow
by Norrsken
Summary: My entry in the Quadrantje's Gift Exchange, written for delos13. Hephaestion receives a tough assignment at the Hindu Kush.


Hello my dear Readers, especially Delos 13,

Many thanks for your great R&R and your kind words on my writing. I am so glad that you liked your gift tale.

In my Gift Exchange entry I will take you all to the snowbound perils of the Hindu Kush. *Our* Hephaestion will get a most difficult assignment from his King and friend. Will he be successful? The difficulties are overwhelming as a hostile Nature conspires against him.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!

// NorthernLight

* * *

Lost In Snow

The Hindu Kush, 330 BC

_"With stupidity the gods themselves struggle in vain" _

The age old quotation constantly soared in Hephaestion's mind as he plodded through the merciless ice cold snow on a slippery mountain path . He had encountered many stupid people during his long military career. They all had something good in them, but the General Craterus was worse than all the others together.

His thoughts drifted back to the beginning of this ordeal.

"We must take the path to the left. I just read the map. It leads us to a village on the mountain slope. There we will find food, warmth and shelter. ", he had stated with determination when the Macedonians came to a crossroad on the steep climbing down the Hindu Kush.

"No, we must take the path to the right, "the General Craterus stubbornly opposed him. "I know that it will lead us straight to the village you mention. "

They stood there arguing and bickering, just like two angry dogs fighting for command over the pack. At long last King Alexander interrupted. He had to roar at them and stamp his boot clad foot so hard into the ground that it unleashed a minor avalanche, covering them all in cold and powdery ice and snow, adding further to their miseries.

"You two! Stop arguing immediately. Since you cannot come to an agreement I will decide. We will take the path to the left. You all know that the General Hephaestion's sense of direction is infallible. "

"I for one do not trust him, "the General Craterus answered. Then he beckoned to his faithful soldiers. They all marched down the road to the right, disappearing into a cloud of snow and fog.

"Well, let him have his way, "Alexander stated. "We will probably meet in the village all the same. "

Hephaestion remained silent when he took the lead, marching down the path to the left. Most of the Macedonians followed him. Alexander marched at his side with their faithful dogs. Bucephalus and Castor followed. Strangely, they were accompanied by the General Craterus' faithful war stallion Balios. Men, dogs and horses marched, slipped and stumbled for ever and ever down the slippery slope, through the high snow drifts and between the enormous boulders.

After an eternity of ice cold misery they finally reached their destination. The village was friendly and soon they were comfortably quartered in warm wooden cabins. Food and wine was offered and they sat down to the first hot meal they had enjoyed for days.

All enjoyed the hot meal, all but King Alexander. He was standing outside, watching for the General Craterus and his small Company.

They were nowhere to be seen.

The Generals Cleitus and Hephaestion joined him.

"I am worried for Craterus, "Cleitus stated. "I miss that black haired brute a lot already. I will go searching for him!"

"Yes, you have my leave, "Alexander answered. "I am worried, too. Hephaestion, you will accompany Cleitus. We all know that his sense of direction isn't the very best. You may take the dogs, too. They will be able to find our friends if they are buried in the snowdrifts. "

"I agree, Alexander. I will accompany Cleitus as you order me. HIM I will miss if he were to disappear permanently in all that damn snow!"

So it happened that Hephaestion was plodding and climbing up the snowy and icy slopes of the Hindu Kush once more. Cleitus held on to him for dear life. Both men were shivering and trembling from cold and fatigue. The dogs accompanied them. They were not to any help at all. Their poor muzzles had been frozen stiff and they could not detect anything at all in the thick and cold snow drifts. They had been marching forever and ever. Now their stamina and stubbornness was leaving them.

"That damn stubborn and stupid brute!,"Hephaestion swore under his teeth. "I don't want to find him at all! I am in this just for your sake, Cleitus. You are friends with him, I am not!"

Cleitus did not answer. Suddenly his sturdy legs gave way under him. He sat down in a snowdrift, ovecome by fatigue.

"Stop swearing, Hephaestion. You are supposed to be the diplomatic one, "he stated, slurring on the words. "Come and join me here. I have found this soft and warm feather bed here amongst all this snow."

"Oh no, now he has become delirious, "Hephaestion exclaimed in desperation. "What am I to do with him? "

He then kicked at a boulder in anger, venting all the foul barrack words he had learned during his long military career.

"That damn Craterus! I HATE him. He is always so stupid and stubborn, always so mean to me. I cannot stand him. I have to put up with him for the sake of Alexander. I cannot know what he sees in that black haired brute!"

The boulder shrugged itself and suddenly came to life. It was the size of a very huge man, all clad in snow and ice. Two brown eyes shone from the top and a very big mouth uttered unintelligible words.

Hephaestion had heard legends of a very special Monster living in these mountains. The locals called him the Abominable Snow Man.

This horrible beast sure must be him!

Hephastion was a very brave man, Cleitus, too. Still, they were both badly frightened by this terrible creature. Cleitus quickly came out of his frozen stupor. He rose from the snow drift and scooped up Hephaestion, sweeping him down the slope as they both ran for their very lives. The dogs ran at their side, barking from sheer fright. They did not dare to look back.

Hephaestion was brave enough to risk it once. Then he saw a whole Company of Abominable Snow Men pursuing them down the slope.

He did not dare to look back any more.

Hephaestion and Cleitus ran faster and faster. They ran so fast that they soon went out of breath. When they could not run anymore they slipped, stumbled and rolled down the slope.

Even during these desperate circumstances Hephaestion's sense of direction was infallible. Suddenly the friendly village appeared before his eyes. Alexander stood there waiting with Ptolemy and Perdiccas at his sides. Hephaestion collapsed into his arms. He was welcomed with a warming embrace.

"Oh, my brave and beautiful General! I knew that I could trust you with this difficult assignment, "Alexander thankfully stated. "You have brought Craterus and his Company safely back to us!"

"No, Alexander. I failed you, "Hephestion stuttered, his teeth clattering from the cold, "We must flee - or defend ourselves! Don't you see all those Abominable Snow Men chasing after us down that slope?"

Hephastion reluctantly looked up the mountain slope. To his great surprise he saw the General Craterus and his Company come stumbling down towards the village. They were frozen stiff and snowed over, but very much alive. When they had come down the slope they all collapsed in a frozen and shivering heap. They were taken care of by servants and friendly villagers. Soon they all were warming up with a hot meal and mulled wine in the largest house in the village. Alexander shared a couch with the Generals Hephaestion and Craterus. He embraced them and held his arms around them, sharing his very own and special warmth with them.

"You two are my very dearest friends. I am so glad that we are all together again, "Alexander told them as they shared a very big cup of mulled wine. "You all are different, but together we become the worlds's greatest friends and Army.

They sat there eating, drinking and talking for a very long time before they fell asleep together. Hephaestion prudently pulled their fur cloaks over them before he, too was sound asleep.

Hephaestion was glad to have Craterus back. Alexander's happiness made even the stubbornnes and stupidity of the giant black haired General bearable.

_"With stupidity the gods themselves struggle in vain" _

Yes, so very true, but there is something good in every man, and all have the ability to become complete together.

The End


End file.
